HunterXD
by meshimeshi
Summary: Sent on another mission to save innocent lives the gang finds them selves trapped in the world of hunterXD,the recently popular virtual reality online rpg .


Disclaimer:I only own the plot

"Hey Yusuke it's mission time," Botan cheered as she flew down on her oar.

"Again? I swear we should have shifts on saving the world, why am I the only spirit detective, he's frikken god can't he put out more people so I can have a break"

"Oh,yes ,Yusuke lets all stop the world for you, you know perfectly well that Koenma is a busy man and you lucked out with staying alive, would you rather of died?"

"Guess not…but still-"

"Whatever, we are meeting up in spirit world, Kurama's dragging Hiei, and we are picking up Kuwabara on the way!"Botan said as she bumped Yusuke onto her oar.

"But I didn't even agree!"

"Too bad then," Botan said as she zoomed off towards Kuwabara's house, and in the same direction :spirit world.

It was quite some time later that they all met up in Koenmas office.

"Now I know you are all curious to why I summoned you all here, instead of the normal mission briefing, well you see there is this demon hacking into the recently popular game HunterXD and recently many of those who have faced certain monsters in this game have been obtaining real injuries from their fights.

"What are the casualties,"asked kurama

"Two have been hospitalized,so far and more than a dozen in Tokyo have reported the injuries,but many dismiss it as coincidence while in reality they had nearly escaped death , because of a bug has them log off before the killing hit.

"May I ask if it's a Pker or a monster?"

"Just some monsters , but we are certain a real persons behind this and its not some bug"

"Why cant we do this at home if its just a game?"Yusuke questioned in hope that he can get some relaxing during a mission.

"Because I don't want you guys slacking off…besides you have an excuse for missing school"

"We're in!"

"Stupid detective, not all of us want to join, maybe I would rather stay in jail ,There aren't any merits either way but I hate games as much as I do hugs and puppies"

"Good point hiei….but you don't always get a choice" Koenma said as cold , metal claws seized the group of teens from all sides

"What the hell koenma?!"

"Just making sure you guys can get really settled into the game"

"Why I oughta..." was all Yusuke got to say before he was complexly absorbed in the game.

"Woah…Where are we?"Kuwabara asked as he got up.

"Idunno , where's Hiei and Kurama?"Yusuke replied as he glanced at his friend

"Right here,"Kurama said as he picked himself off the floor, while simultaneously dragging Hiei off the ground", seem creating all our characters for us must have been Koenma's doing. If I remember what Koenma told me Hiei's a thief, I'm a white mage, while Yusuke and Kuwabara are the warriors in this group."

"I'm going to kill him when we get back"Hiei cursed to himself on how he got caught the first time,such a pain in the butt.

"Well sorry Hiei,seems that's not going o happen anytime soon,you're bodies are all in Spirit world lab,currently being looked after"

"Koenma,that you?Kuwabara asked dumbly

"Yes,and Hiei if you don't stop cursing me out Ill reprogram you're account so youd be forced to be transgender .

"You wouldn't dare"

"Oh would I hiei,would I?"

"Come on already lets just get this mission over with"Yusuke interrupted.

"Uh, this may be a stupid question but why does Hiei here look like a 9year old?"

"Koenma…"Hiei fumed as he looked over his image on the game mirror.He looked 2 inches shorter and his deep crimson eyes were rounder and bigger giving off a childish appearance. And if that wasn't enough: the rest of the group looked in their 20s in the game. Though Hiei didn't mind his starting clothes he had black baggy pants and a dark blue t-shirt, just as everyone else had their color of preference as their shirt.

"Did you hear, Foxdemon is in the area we better get out of hear"

"foxdemon?" Kurama asked

"Yeah , she's a famous PKer,if you see her run as fast as you can"replied the random player

"Hn,sounds like just human with no life ,we should be fine"

"That's pretty big talk for such a little kid now"

"Hmp"was all hiei said as he went off to practivce in the forest

-----------------------------

This is what I get for reading so many mangas about people playing online games .//hack is ok and iDeNTITY is the best manga I've ever read which inspired me to write this


End file.
